


A single coffee

by blu_rin



Category: Jrock, UNiTE (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 22:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14145588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blu_rin/pseuds/blu_rin
Summary: Mio elmélkedése egy csésze kávé felett.





	A single coffee

Tulajdonképpen szingliként élni sokak szerint felért egy halálos átokkal. Pedig ennek a státusnak megvoltak a maga szépségei, a dolgok, amelyek élvezetessé tették ezt. Semmi kötelesség mások felé, csak a saját magunkra figyelés – minden egoista vágya! De tulajdonképpen a házi kedvenceket tartó egyedülálló embereknek is meg volt a maguk bája. Hiszen minden figyelmüket a kisállatnak szentelve élhették boldogan a hétköznapjaikat.   
Mio megkeverte a kávéját, aztán kortyolt egyet a csészéből. Ő egyik kategóriába sem illet bele, a szinglit kivéve, ugyanis ez a tábla hatalmas, hetvenkettes betűmérettel függeszkedett a feje felett. Volt egy időszak, amikor zavarta, de már rég túltette magát rajta. Melegként az embernek amúgy sem könnyű párt találnia, ha meg zenész, akkor főleg. Ügyelni kell a megfelelő választásra, ugyanis, ha az ember belesül, bandák mennek szét, vagy épp képtelenek többé egymás szemébe nézni.   
Gondosan ügyelt arra, hogy senkire se tekintsen férfiként, akivel megismerkedett. Persze, voltak apróbb fellángolások, amelyeket gyorsan el is fojtott, mivel fontos volt neki a saját és mások együttese is. Azonban egy időben úgy tűnt, hogy csak ő ügyel erre ilyen kínosan, a bandában ugyanis Yukimi kilépése után alig egy évvel a többiek felrúgni készültek az ő kis világának szabályait. No, persze, nem az új dobos, Sana sara volt, ő csak az események kereszttüzébe került, amikor csatlakozott, ezért Mio nem is hibáztatta.   
Viszont a csatlakozása után nem sokkal, Mio négy olyan eseménynek is szemtanúja lett, amit nem az ő szemeinek szánhattak az égiek, de mit volt mit tenni, ugyebár. Ismét kortyolt a csészéből, ahogy lelki szemei előtt felelevenítette őket.  
Az első hiba – nevezzük ennek –, amit elkövetett, az az egyik legalapvetőbb jellemvonásának volt köszönhető. Mio ugyanis gyűlölt késni. Mindig idő előtt öt perccel elindult, hátha dugó lesz, vagy amikor tömegközlekedést használ, lerobban egy metrószerelvény, kipukkan a busz kereke, meghibásodik a közlekedési lámpa. Minden eshetőségre szeretett felkészülni, ezért általában a próba kezdete előtt már a teremben hangolt. Akkoriban azonban tényleg megtörténtek a kis paranoiái, kezdve a dugóval, folytatva a metróval, aztán következett a busz kereke és a lámpa is. Harmadikként ért be a próbára, és teljesen gyanútlanul nyitotta ki az ajtót. Amit, pontosítva, akiket azonban ott talált, rávették őt szokástárának két új elemmel való bővítésére. A kopogásra, továbbá az autójának gyakran való használatára.   
Az énekesük, Yui, egy erősítőn foglalt helyet – szerencsére Hakuén, nem pedig Mioén –, és az ölében egy tejfölszőke férfi üldögélt. Mio egyből megismerte Sanát, majd résnyire húzva az ajtót, vetett egy utolsó pillantást a párosra. Yui ujjai a dobos karcsú derekán lejtettek táncot, ajkai pedig az alacsonyabb nyakát ostromolták. Sana kéjes nyöszörgését hallva Mio hetekig nem tudott a dobosra az ártatlan kisfiúként gondolni, aztán elengedte a történteket.  
A második hibája az volt, hogy sürgetően kellett vécére mennie, ráadásul LiN és Haku után. Mondjuk, ő semmit sem sejtett a két férfi kapcsolatának valódi természetéről, ezért teljesen gyanútlanul indult meg a mosdó felé, miközben magában azon bosszankodott, hogy kettesben hagyta Yuiékat. Ő pedig semmi pénzért sem akart elsőként benyitni a próbaterembe, okulva a múltkoriakból, amikor végül Haku érkezése szakította félbe a turbékolást.   
Fejben elátkozta magát, ahogy a mosdóba lépve észrevette először a magas basszusgitárost, amint egy nálánál sokkal alacsonyabb, de Mioval körülbelül egymagas alak fölé hajol. Hosszú karjaival az illető feje fölé támaszkodott, ajkaival pedig a másikéit csókolta hevesen. LiN szégyentelenül közel húzta Hakut annak övtartójánál fogva, mire a basszusgitáros belemosolygott a csókba, és áttért a férfi nyakára. Mio hálát adott, amiért nincsenek hatan.   
A harmadik és a negyedik alkalmat már nem hibaként rótta fel. Hiszen az csak nem minősülhet annak, ha nem látott semmi kompromittálót, és tulajdonképpen szemtanúja lett kettő, igencsak meghitt pillanatnak.   
A legutóbbi koncert előtt épp az öltözőbe tartott, hogy megnézze, rendben van e a sminkje, azonban az ajtóban megtorpant. Az egyik kanapén Yui üldögélt, arcán lágy mosoly ült. Sana az ölébe hajtotta a fejét, ahogy Mio elnézte a férfi nyugodt légzését, aludt, miközben az énekes a szőke tincseket simogatta. Szemeiből sütött a szeretet, amely hátrálására késztette Miot. Ez intim pillanatnak tűnt, olyannak, amelyet bűn lenne háborgatni, ezért tovább sétált.   
Az egyik sarkon vette észre LiN-t és Hakut, amint egymást ölelve álltak az egyik kevésbé használt folyosón. Haku lassan nyúlt az egyik kezével LiN álla alá, finoman emelve meg a gitáros fejét, hogy aztán lágy csókba vonja az ajkait. Mio úgy döntött, kimegy a koncerthelyszín mögé a cigiző staffosokhoz.   
Mio felhörpintette az utolsó korty kávét, és megrázta a fejét. Végtére is, mégiscsak szüksége volt egy kapcsolatra, a fenébe is! Rendelt még egy csészével, ezúttal csak sima tejet, melegen. Ekkor ismerős alak lépett be a kávéházba, tekintete végig szaladt a vendégeken, aztán Mionál állapodott meg. A férfi elindult felé, mire Mio igyekezett elbújni az arca köré tekert sál mögött.   
– Jó látni téged, Mio-san – mosolygott a férfi, amint leült vele szemben, Mio pedig nem restellett pirulva biccenteni egyet. Ezek szerint mégiscsak itt volt minden, amit akart. Az ő apró orra előtt.


End file.
